It's Raining Men
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelopes normal life quickly changes, she goes from no man in her life romantically to 4 wanting to be her man, will Derek finally step up and tell her how he feels or will he lose her forever to another man?
1. Chapter 1

It's Raining Men-Ch 1

The day started out like most other days did for Penelope Garcia but little did she know that before the day was over she would have a life filled with excitement, joy, happiness and men, lots of men. She sighed as she pushed herself back from her computer, she grabbed her coffee cup and walked out into the hall.

She blew out a deep breath and then as she turned the corner she bumped into something or should I say someone that caused her to go crashing toward the ground. Before she hit she felt two strong arms wrapping around her, she looked up to see a man that was sexy, now not Derek Morgan sexy but close.

He said, "sorry darlin are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, yeah, are you"?, he laughed and said, "yeah I'm fine but you're the one that almost hit the floor". The man helped her up and then held out his hand and said, "Zach, Zach Fields", she grinned and held out her hand and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia, nice to meet you".

Zach smiled and said, "so beautiful, where were you heading before I literally knocked you off your feet"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "to grab a cup of coffee, you"?, Zach said, "I'm new here and that's where I was going to and I got turned around her and got lost", he leaned down and said, "ya know this place is huge when you're not use to it"?, she nodded her head and said, "that it is Zach, that it is" as they both then started up the hall toward the lounge.

Meanwhile on the jet Derek was sitting in silence as he looked out the window, this case had been particularly hard on him because all of the victims reminded him of his baby girl. He sighed and looked around to see Reid standing there with a worried look on his face, Derek said, "I'm fine pretty boy".

Reid sat down and said, "I know better Morgan", Derek said, "it's just this case really got to me ya know"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I do and I know why". Derek looked at him and said, "oh ya do do ya"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I do, it's because all of the victims reminded you of Garcia".

Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "yeah", he then looked down at his hands and said, "it just made me think what if", Reid said, "what if what"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "what if something would happen and she would die before I could tell her something very important".

Reid smiled and said, "ya mean before you tell her that you love her"?, Derek said, "how did you know that"?, Reid rolled his eyes and said, "really Morgan, have you forgotten what we do for a living"?, Derek said, "no kid, no I haven't it's just that I thought I was better at hiding it from everybody, that's all".

Reid said, "nope, we all know it and have known it for a while", Derek said, "what about baby girl, does she know it"?, he shook his head and said, "she knows that she loves you she just doesn't know that you love her the same way". Derek said, "she doesn't see me that way, she only sees me as her best friend, a brother", Reid shook his head and stood up and said, "you need to tell her and tell her fast".

Derek said, "why fast"?, Reid said, "because obviously you're losing your mind" causing Derek to laugh as he watched the man he considered to be his brother walk over and sit down beside his wife JJ. As he watched JJ lean in and kiss JJ he sighed wishing that for once that was him kissing somebody and that somebody was none other than his baby girl, his Penelope.

He laid his head back against the headrest and right then and there he decided something, he decided that when they got home he was going to do it, he was going to tell her that he was head over heels in love with her. He then closed his eyes and wondered what was going to happen when she knew the truth.

Meanwhile at the BAU Penelope and Zach were standing and sipping their coffee when they heard somebody clear their throat, they looked and Penelope said, "oh hey Kevin". Kevin pushed his glasses up and said, "plum sauce" as he walked over toward the talking couple, Zach smiled and said, "hi I'm Zach".

Kevin said, "Lynch, Kevin Lynch, it's nice to meet you Zach", Zach smiled and said, "so Penelope getting back to our conversation, would you like to maybe go out with me tonight"?, she opened her mouth to say yes when Kevin said, "no she wouldn't, she's already got plans for tonight"."

Penelope said, "no, no I don't", Kevin said, "yes you do, you have plans with me", Zach looked back from Kevin to Penelope and then he said, "sounds to me like she doesn't have any plans Calvin". Kevin looked at him and said, "it's Kevin", Zach said, "ohhh sorry, Kevin" and Kevin stood there looking at him and Zach said, "why do you keep staring at me"?, Kevin said, "you remind me of somebody".

Penelope stood there smiling and thinking, "he sure does and it's Jason Momoa", Kevin snapped his finger and said, "I know who it is you remind me of", Zach laughed and said, "who is it Calvin"?, Kevin looked at him and said, "it's Kevin". Zach said, "sorry, I'm not good with names", Kevin said, "it's okay it happens" and then forgetting what he was talking about he turned around and walked out of the room leaving Penelope and Zach alone.

Zach shook his head and said, "now about tonight"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd love to go out with you Zach", he winked at her and said, "how about we meet here at the elevators at 6:00"?, she sighed happily and said, "sounds good, sounds good". Zach leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "see ya at 6 beautiful".

She then put her hand on her face and watched as he disappeared around the corner, she grinned and said, "6 can't come fast enough for me" as she headed back to her office to finish her work so that she could get out on time.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Raining Men-Ch 2

About an hour later Penelope was sitting at her computers working on a search for B team when she heard a knock at her door, she said, "enter mere mortal". The door opened and a voice said, "hiya stranger", she turned around and said, "Sam, when did you get back to town"?, she walked over and hugged him and he said, "just got back".

Penelope said, "you must be exhausted"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am, you have no idea but I missed you so I thought that I'd stop in and check on you before heading home". She smiled and said, "awww thank you for checking on me but I'm fine", he winked at her and said, "no arguments here".

She blushed and said, "soooo how was the trip"?, he said, "it was good, everything's done now so I'm yours", she said, "you're mine, how are you mine"?, he ran his hand up her arm and said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was gone". She stepped back and said, "thinking, thinking about what"?, he said, "you and me" as he stepped closer to her.

Penelope said, "listen Sam" and before she could tell him that their was no chance with them that she had moved on after their breakup a few months ago his lips were on hers. His arms wrapped around her and he moaned against her lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

They pulled apart when Kevin walked into the room and said, "Penelope I", Sam said, "still interrupting us I see", Kevin said, "what are you doing kissing my woman"?, Sam laughed and said, "she is not now or will she ever again be your girl". Penelope stood there looking from Sam to Kevin and then she said, "I don't belong to either of you".

Sam said, "honey I", Penelope said, "don't honey me" Kevin said, "plum sauce", Penelope held up her hand and said, "no Kevin just no" and he said, "but". She shook her head and said, "we've been through this", she looked at Sam and said, "and we've been through this to and I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want either of you".

Kevin said, "do you belong to studly that you were with earlier"?, Sam looked at her and said, "studly, who are you talking about Kevin"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak and that's when she heard a knock at the door. She turned around and saw her best friend standing there, she walked over and hugged him and said, "hotstufffff, welcome home".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's good to be home sweetness, good to be home", Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "yayyyyy Morgans here", Derek chuckled and said, "how have you been Lynch"?, Kevin pushed his glasses up and said, "do you really want to know"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, not really" causing Penelope to cover her mouth and laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Raining Men-Ch 3

Penelope and Zach decided to go to her favorite bar, the one that usually after every case the team would come to unwind, the couple were sitting and laughing when the team walked in. Reid said, "hey, is that Jason Momoa with Garcia"?, everybody looked and JJ said, "no that's Zachary Fields, he's new, he just started today I think".

Emily said, "and just how do you know this"?, JJ said, "I overheard two girls from bookkeeping talking about him and they were right he could pass for his twin". Derek said, "I don't see what's so hot about him myself", Reid laughed and the girls rolled their eyes, Dave said, "is that the green eyed monster talking son"?, Derek looked at Dave and said, "now why would I be jealous of him"?, Emily said, "well he's smoking hot, he seems sweet, he's smoking hot, him and PG seem to be hitting it off and did I mention that he's smoking hot"?, Hotch said, "wipe that drool off Em, you've said it like three times".

She winked at him and said, "but you'll always be my smoking hot man", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "nice save", she laughed and Reid said, "she does seem happy doesn't she"?, Derek looked again and said, "yeah, yeah she does". Dave said, "first round's on me" as he got up and walked over to the bar.

Penelope looked up when she saw Dave walk over to the bar, she said, "Daveeeee", he turned around and said, "hi kitten", she said, "come over here and meet my new friend". Dave placed their drink order and then walked over to join the couple, she said, "Zach this is my friend, David Rossi and my italian stallion this is my new friend Zach Fields".

Zach extended his hand and said, "nice to meet you sir", Dave said, "please call me Dave", Zach said, "as long as you call me Zach", he said, "deal", Penelope said, "you look exhausted". Dave blew out a deep breath and said, "I am, we all are", he said, "why don't you two come over and join us for a drink"?, Penelope looked at Zach and said, "is that alright with you"?, he said, "I'd love to meet the rest of your team" as they stood up and followed Dave back over to the table.

Zach smiled and said, "hey Derek", Derek said, "hey man", Penelope said, "you've already met hotstuff and Dave so here's the rest of my family, we have Aaron Hotch Hotchner and his beautiful wife Emily". Zach said, "nice to meet you", Hotch said, "it's nice to meet you to", Penelope said, "and this is Spencer and Jeniffer Reid and guys this is Zach Fields".

JJ said, "Zach can I ask you a question"?, he said, "sure", she said, "has anybody ever told you how much you look like" and he finished her sentence by saying, "Jason Momoa, yeah I get that all the time". Penelope could feel eyes on her and sure enough Dereks were boring a hole in her, she was pulled away from his stare when Zach said, "Penelope would you like to dance"?, she said, "I'd love to" as he intertwined their fingers and headed to the dance floor.

Derek watched as the two danced close, he felt his heart breaking as she wrapped her arms around Zach and leaned in and laid her head down on his shoulder as they danced across the floor. He was pulled from his trance when he heard somebody say, "hiya handsome, wanna dance"?, he looked up at the blonde and said, "sure, why not" as he took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Penelope glanced over at Derek and the woman as the music went from a slow to a fast song, she took a deep breath as she watched the hussy grinding against Derek. A part of her wanted to walk over and grab her by the hair of the head and pull her away from him but she coudln't do that, she wouldn't do that, she was happy where she was.

The couple danced a few dances and had a few drinks with the team before Zach said, "wanna get out of here"?, she said, "sounds good", she looked up at everybody and said, "good night". Everybody said, "good night, well everybody but Derek who was busy kissing and sucking on the beautiful blonde that had kept him busy all night.

As they were walking away he said, "Jasmine wanna get out of here"?, she smiled and said, "lead the way stud", Derek said, "later guys" and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the bar. Penelope felt yet another piece of her heart break as she watched Derek walk away again with another woman, a woman that wasn't her.

Zach said, "you ready beautiful"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah" as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked out of the bar, when both couples were gone Emily said, "I hope that they know what they're doing, they're fighting fire with fire". Reid said, "what do you mean"?, JJ said, "it was obvious that Garcie was trying to make Derek jealous and Derek was doing the same thing with his little tart".

Meanwhile in the parking lot as Penelope climbed into Zachs car she couldn't help but notice Derek and Jasmine making out, when Zach climbed into the car he said, "Penelope can I ask you something"?, she looked at him and said, "yeah sure". He took her hand in his and said, "how long have you been in love with Derek"?, her mouth flew open and she for the first time in a long time was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Raining Men-Ch 4

Penelope said, "w w what do you mean, I'm not in love with Derek", Zach laughed and said, "ahhh honey, yes, yes you are and from the way he responded to me earlier he's in love with you to". She shook her head and said, "he doesn't see me that way, he seems me as his best friend and nothing else".

He caressed her cheek and said, "how about we test that theory"?, she said, "test it"?, he said, "how about we see just what his feelings are for you"?, she said, "I don't think that's a good idea". Zach said, "why not, you love him right"?, she said, "yes", he said, "and you want to be with him, spend the rest of your life with him, right"?, she said, "are you a profiler" causing them both to laugh as they pulled away from the curb.

When Derek saw Penelope and Zach pulling away he hit a button on his phone causing it to beep, he pulled it off his belt and said, "sorry Jasmine, not tonight". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "your loss lover, your loss", she then straightened up her clothes and climbed out of his truck and headed back inside.

Derek hit the steering wheel and said, "think Morgan, think, what can you do"?, after a few seconds a smile graced his lips and he started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, determined, determined to win his baby girls heart. The entire ride home he couldn't stop smiling as more and more ideas popped into his head.

The next morning Zach and Penelope walked off the elevator together, he said, "we on for lunch"?, she said, "you know it", he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "later beautiful". As he walked away he passed Derek and said, "morning Derek", Derek said, "morning" as they each headed in seperate directions.

Penelope was sitting at her computer looking down at pictures of her and the team, she picked up a picture of her and Derek from the previous Christmas, she smiled and said, "maybe I'll get my happy ever after, who knows". She jumped when she heard Derek say, "what about this happily ever after, whatcha talking about baby girl"?, she said, "now now hotstuff, if I told you I'd have to kill ya or is it kiss ya" causing them both to grin.

Derek walked over and plopped down beside her on the desk and said, "I'd rather ya kiss me", she looked up at him and said, "what about your girlfriend from lastnight"?, he said, "who Jasmine, well we" and their conversation was interrupted with a knock at the door. She said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Anderson holding some balloons.

She said, "awwww are they for me"?, he said, "they sure are, they were just delivered", he handed them to her and said, "here you go Penelope", she said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "anytime" as he walked out of the room. Derek said, "who are they from"?, she looked at the card and said, "believe it or not they're from Kevin".

Derek said, "Lynch, really"?, she said, "yeah really, he wants me to go out to lunch with him today", he said, "ya gonna go"?, she said, "alas I can not", he said, "why not, got plans already"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I do, I'm having lunch with Zach". He said, "ahhhhhh, well do you have plans tonight"?, she said, "no as a matter of fact I don't".

He said, "how about we take tonight and make it our movie night"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love that", he stood up and kissed the top of her head and said, "how about my place at 7"?, she said, "sounds good". He walked to the door and said, "oh and baby girl", she said, "yeah", he said, "bring your go bag because it'll be to late for you to go home and I want you safe".

She winked at him and said, "sure thing sugar, sure thing" as she watched him disappear out into the hall, she blew out a deep breath and said, "that was close Garcie, to close" as her attention then went back to her computer. As the rest of the day continued Anderson was back in her office several times, once with a teddy bear from Sam, flowers from Zach and then a mystery bunch of red roses.

She was currently standing over them looking at the card that simply said, "BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS FOR A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, I LOVE YOU", she was tapping the card to her chin when Zach knocked on her door for lunch. When he walked in he said, "wow who are all of these from"?, she said, "the balloons are from Kevin, the bear from Sam and of course your flowers but these roses I have no idea who they're from".

Zach looked down at the card and smiled and said, "I think these are from Derek and if I'm right our plan is working", she said, "are you sure this is a good idea"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I'm sure but if you want to stop we can st" and she said, "no, no I want to keep doing this, I want to know the truth, I want to know if Derek and I are destined to be together or just be to ships passing in the night".

Zach held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall", before they walked out into the hall she said, "ohhh Derek and I have plans tongiht, we've planned a movie night as his place". Zach grinned and said, "see, it seems like all he needed was a little motivation", she giggled as they headed out into the hall and headed toward the elevator.

As they stepped on she sighed happily and wondered was Zach right, was their plan working, was Derek really in love with her, she smiled and thought to herself, "tonight I'll see just how he feels, I'll push him a little and see if he pushes me away or pulls me closer".


	5. Chapter 5

It's Raining Men-Ch 5

The rest of the day flew by and Penelope was visited again by Sam and Kevin, Sam brought her favorite coffee and Kevin brought her a double chocolate cupcake from her favorite bakery. She explained to them again that she wasn't interested in them, they said they accepted it but she could tell by the looks on their faces that they hadn't gotten the point at all.

It soon came time to go home, she met Derek and the rest of the team at the elevator and Reid smiled and said, "so what's on your agenda for tonight Garcia"?, Derek smiled as Penelope said, "tonight is movie night for me and hotstuff, right sugar shack"?, he looped his arm around her waist and said, "right sweetness".

When the elevator doors opened in the car garage Derek said, "don't forget sweetness, my place", she said, "ohhh don't worry angel fish I wouldn't forget you". As she climbed into her car she grinned as she pulled out of her parking spot and headed out on the main road and headed on up the street toward the intersection.

Dave walked over and said, "so I see you still haven't told her", Derek said, "not yet but I'm gonna try to tell her tonight, I can't lose her to Zach, not now, not ever" as he climbed into his truck and pulled out of the garage. Hotch shook his head and said, "ready to head home Em"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley, I'm feeling a soak in a hot tub filled with bubbles".

Hotch wiggled his eyebrows and said, "sounds good, can I join you"?, she leaned in and said, "I was counting on that", Hotch grinned as they climbed into their car. JJ looked at Reid and said, "sooooo what do you want to do tonight"?, Reid pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "since your mom is keeping Henry tonight, how about you and I practice making him a brother or sister"?, she smiled at him and said, "really, you want another baby"?, he kissed her hand and said, "I do, I want a house filled with beautiful babies that look like you" causing her to grin.

As she climbed into the car she said, "you are gonna get soooooo lucky mister", Reid laughed and said, "have a good night Dave", Dave grinned and said, "I will and from the sounds of it you're going to have some fun to". Reid climbed into the car and said, "give Fran our love", he nodded his head and said, "will do" as he climbed into his car and pulled away.

Derek stopped at the store and grabbed some of Penelopes favorite things before heading home for a quick shower, Penelope walked into her house, quickly showered and changed and was out the door as soon as she could. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her hotstuff.

The ride to casa Morgan didn't take long and soon she was walking up his steps and heading toward his front door, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Derek walked across the room and opened the door and when he saw her standing there with her go bag in her hands he took the bag and said, "come in sweetness, come in".

She stepped inside and said, "you'll never believe what happened to me after lunch", he hung up her coat and said, "what happened baby girl"?, she said, "I was visited again by Sam and Kevin". Derek said, "what did they want"?, she said, "the same thing they've wanted for the past several days, to get back together with me".

Derek shook his head and said, "let's not talk about the idiots that were foolish enough to lose you, let's concentrate on our night here together and see what happens". She nodded her head and said, "sounds good" as she walked to the couch she said, "what are we watching tonight"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "ladies choice", she grinned and said, "alright then, how about we start with the notebook and then some con air"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me sweetness".

Penelope then watched as he walked into the kitchen to get their snacks, while he was gone she blew out several breaths and said, "you can do this Garcie". Meanwhile in the kitchen Derek was saying, "you can do this Morgan, you can do this", he sighed and then grabbed the snacks and drinks and headed back into the other room to join Penelope.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Raining Men-Ch 6

Derek walked over and sat down beside her on the couch, he handed her drink to her and said, "sip it slow sweetness, it's pretty strong", she took a sip and said, "now that's yummy, thank ya hotstuff". He said, "I know what my girl likes", she winked at him and said, "that you do handsome, that you do".

Penelope reached and grabbed the remote and said, "ready hotstuff"?, he took a swig of his beer and said, "more than ready", she giggled and hit the play button. They both sat back and got comfortable as the opening credits for the notebook started rolling up the huge screen in front of them.

The two friends sat quietly and watched the movie but Derek couldn't stop looking at her, the way the light from the tv flickered on her she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She glanced over at him and said, "you alright"?, he said, "yeah, yeah, sorry I was just thinking".

She hit pause and turned to face him and said, "that sounds omnious, what's up"?, he sighed and said, "baby girl, we need to talk", she took a sip of her drink and said, "t t talk, talk about what"?, he said, "us, we need to talk about us". Penelope said, "what about us hotstuff"?, he said, "baby girl I" and her cell started ringing.

She looked down at the ID and saw "Kevin" flashing, she hit ignore and said, "sorry", he said, "what that Zack"?, she said, "no that was Kevin but please go on"Derek said, "baby girl we've known each other for a while now and" her cell started ringing again, she looked down and saw that it was Sam and she said, "sorry handsome".

Derek said, "Kevin again"?, she said, "nope, Sam but let's not spend our night talking about Sam and Kevin, please go on, please continue sugar". Derek opened his mouth to speak again and her cell started ringing again, he took it from her hand and saw that it was Kevin again so he turned it off and tossed it on the couch beside her

She laughed and said, "wish I'd thought of that", Derek then blurted out, "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU", she said, "w w what did you say"?, he said, "I'm in love with you and I have been since the day we met". Penelope shook her head and said, "no, no you can't, you can't love me", he caressed her cheek and said, "why not, don't you love me"?, she said, "of course I do, I've loved you since you called me Gomez".

Derek said, "then why can't you believe that I love you"?, she said, "look at me", he said, "I am, you're beautiful, sexy, curvy in all the right places, trust me I'm looking, I'm looking". Penelopes mouth flew open as Derek said, "I'm tired of going to be without you wrapped in my arms, without waking up with you in my arms every morning".

Penelope said, "I've been in love with you for so long but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for you", Derek said, "ohhh baby girl you're perfect for me". She touched his face and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he said, "you have no idea how much I want you".

She smiled and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way", he stood up and held out his hand and smiled as she slid her hand in his. He said, "your wish is my command" as he intertwined their fingers and started toward the stairs that led to his bedroom, their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

It's Raining Men-Ch 7

When they stepped into the bedroom something felt different, before all other times they were in this room it was as friends, tonight however was different. Tonight they were entering the room as people that were about to become lovers, after many many years, finally they were becoming lovers.

Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, his hands slid over her body earning moans of pleasure from the only woman that had ever owned his heart. When they pulled apart she tugged his shirt over his head and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

He smiled and said, "I love you so much Penelope Grace Garcia", she said, "and I love you Derek Michael Morgan, more and more with each passing day". She felt her heart racing as her shirt went up her body and then tossed to the floor, Derek said, "you are what perfection looks like goddess, pure perfection".

Next went her bra and when her breasts bounced free he instantly started kissing the valley between them and then latching on to one breast and then the other, wanting to show it the proper attention. Penelope worked frantically to get his belt from his pants and then when she did she slid his pants and boxers down over his hips.

Penelopes shirt soon joined the pile of clothes in the floor, she toed off her shoes and laid back on the bed pulling her hotstuff, her best friend, her Derek with her. He wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, as he lined himself up at her entrance he still couldn't believe that this was finally happening, he was finally making love to Penelope.

Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but the urge to take her hard and fast was to overpowering and as he slid inside her for the first time she wrapped her legs around his waist. Once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth.

When she was ready she wiggled her hips and that let him know that she was ready to continue, he then started sliding harder and harder and faster and faster. Their moans filled the room as they worked building each other up for a passionate release, they had wanted each other for years and now that they were finally together they wanted it to last forever.

Each kiss, each touch, each thrust brought them both closer and closer to release, once Penelope felt her orgasm approaching she knew that it was only a matter of a few hard deep thrusts before she would explode. Derek loved how verbal she was while he made love to her, he loved it that she wasn't afraid to scream and moan his name.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and it wasn't long before wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the young lovers. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as the two gasped for breath, he then looked at her and said, "you woman are the most amazing, breath taking woman I've ever met".

She winked at him and said, "and you sugar shack are the man that I've waited my entire life for", he leaned over and kissed her lips passionately and it wasn't long before they were busy making up for all the years they foolishly wasted being apart


	8. Chapter 8

It's Raining Men-Ch 8

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope was all smiles as she looked into the eyes of her daughter, it had been a long hard labor but it was all worth it as she looked at Isabella Francine Morgan. Her and Derek had been married on Valentines day and a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant and then baby Bella came into the world on Thanksgiving morning.

The team happily waited their turn to get to see Penelope and the newest member of the clan and get their chance to hold her, when they all walked into the room Penelope tiredly looked up and said, "come in guys". Not only was the team standing in front of her but so was Zach, Sam and Kevin.

Zach couldn't have been happier for his friend when she finally got the one man she had always wanted, Derek, now Sam and Kevin on the other hand it took them a long time to get over the fact that they had both indeed lost. Penelope smiled and said, "thanks for coming everybody it means the world to me, hotstuff and our little bundle of joy".

Fran stepped closer and said, "so don't keep us in suspense, what's her name"?, Derek smiled and said, "everybody we'd like for you all to meet Isabella Francine Morgan". Dave kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "congratulations grandma", Fran put her hands together and said, "ohhhhhh, just look at her, she's beautiful".

Zach said, "of course she is, she's just like her momma", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that she is Zach, that she is", Sam and Kevin smiled and said, "congratulations". Penelope said, "thanks for coming", Sam stepped forward and said, "we wish only the best for you Penelope, only the best".

Kevin said, "that's right plum, errr, Penelope", Sam then said, "we're going to go and let you spend some quality time with your new daughter and your family". Derek said, "thanks for coming", they both then nodded their heads yes in agreement before turning around and walking out of the room.

Zach said, "I'm going to go to and give you all some time to bond as a family", Penelope said, "you don't have to go, you're our family to, please stay". He said, "are you sure"?, her and Derek said, "yes" in unsion causing him to smile, their attention then turned to Penelope who said, "Fran would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled and said, "I'd be honored".

Derek took the baby from his wife and gently put her in her grandmas arms", everybody then watched as Fran kissed Isabellas cheek and said, "welcome to the family, you are wanted and loved". Dave said, "welcome to the family bambina", Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and sighed happily.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she yawned and said, "I love you to", he said, "why don't you get some sleep"?, she took a deep breath and said, "a nap sounds good, real good". She laid back on the pillows and watched Fran and the baby for a few minutes before she closed her eyesand drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

As Derek looked around the room he knew that he owed everything, his wife, daughter, all of his happiness to the fact that if it hadn't been for the week that it started raining men around Penelope he'd never got the courage to tell her the truth. He never would have been able to have told her how much he loved her.

He walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead and smiled, he knew that everything he could ever need and want was right there in the room with him, his world, his life, his family, everything was now perfect. He had finally gotten everything that he'd ever dreamed of and was so afraid he'd never get, love.

THE END


End file.
